


Missing You

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, could be taken as brotherly love, could be taken as romantic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winchesters are stubborn creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge, he would never admit that he missed Sam. Nope. Sam could come to him.

Sam sat in his cheap motel room looking out the window at his rental car. He missed Dean, but he would never admit it. Nope. Dean could come to him.

It had been a rather stupid fight to be honest.  
Sam had told Dean he didn't feel he was focusing enough on finding a way to save his soul, which he reminded him was doomed to burn in hell.  
Dean had told Sam to shut his trap because the last thing he needed to be reminded of was the fact his soul was going to be tormented for all eternity, but either way it would probably be better than listening to Sam go on at him!  
Sam had just stared at his brother, with those big puppy dog eyes before turning and walking away.

"I can't do it Dean. I can't watch you just accept this and not fight!"

Dean looked at his phone for the 100th time that night. Nothing. But he wouldn't call Sam. Nope. Sam could come to him.

Sam jumped up and looked out the window as he heard a car door slam. Much to his disappointment it wasn't Dean's "baby" as he loved to call it. He glanced at his mobile on the bed. But he wouldn't call Dean. Nope. Dean could come to him.

Dean sat in the bar, and slurred to Ellen,  
"That son of a bitch needs me! I don't need him no! I can take care of myself but Sammy! He needs me!"

Ellen rolled her eyes. Damn stubborn Winchesters!

Sam jumped as his phone rang.  
He looked at the clock. 2am! Who would be calling at this...DEAN!

He answered the unknown number  
"He needs you Sam, and you need him. Get over yourself boy." Then the click of him being hung up on.

Dean sat on the same stool he'd sat on for 3 days now.  
Someone sat down next to him.  
He turned to tell them to fuck right off and found himself staring into those puppy dog eyes, staring at that annoyingly cute floppy hair.  
"Get a haircut Sammy."  
He downed the rest of his whiskey.  
"Dean, I love you."  
"Damed girl ruining my drinking!"

Sam smiled. Dean didn't know Sam had heard but he had.  
Under his whiskey smelling breath, Sam had heard Dean say it.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
